Barney Says
Barney Says is a segment at the end of most Barney & Friends episodes. In this segment, Barney shows flashbacks of the lessons (shown as images) learned in the episode. In addition, he suggests fun activities that the viewer can do at home to learn more about the episode's topic. Title Card of the segment]] Segment Format At the beginning of this segment, Barney says: :Hello again to all my friends. :I'm glad you came to play. :Our fun and learning never ends. :Here's what we did today! At the end of the segment, Barney usually says something along the lines of "And remember, I love you."; He sometimes signs off in a different manner, as in with "And you know what? I love you." or "Because I love you." Oftentimes, Barney says his rhyme outside of the school. In Seasons 3-8, Barney Says will start with a clip of a child doing something, saying "Hey everybody, it's time for Barney Says." Barney pops out on the bottom left corner of the screen and says his signature send-off and waves goodbye before the credits roll, credits or website and credits in this version. Seasonal Variations *During Season 1, the end of the episode "turns the page" to the blue words "Barney Says" upon the titular white sparkling background, before wiping away to reveal Barney standing near the playground gate saying his line. The screen then wipes again to the episode clips. *During Season 2, the end of the episode fades to the pink and green words "Barney Says" upon the enhanced background from before, then it flies away to reveal the playground structure, as Barney steps in from the left and says his line. The screen then flashes to the episode clips. *During Season 3, the end of the episode flips to a kid telling the audience, "Hey everybody, it's time for Barney Says." Then the blue and green words "Barney Says" slide in to the right as Barney approaches in the sparkling background and says his line. The word "Barney" slides to the left and reveals the episode clips. *Throughout Seasons 4-6, the end of the episode turns into green static, the camera zooms into a TV, a kid states the same announcement from the previous season, then purple static appears. Then, on a yellow construction paper background, the colorful words "Barney Says" magically appear and then roll away as Barney steps in from the left and says his line. The static appears again to change to the episode clips. From this season onward, the line "our fun and learning never ENDS" is changed to "our fun and learning never END," to correct some grammar. *Throughout Seasons 7 & 8, a rainbow swirly affect appears after I Love You which leads to children saying "Hey everybody, it's time for Barney Says." The intro is similar to the opening theme with the magnetic refrigerator letters appearing on a picture saying Barney Says and then the picture flies away as Barney steps in from the left and says his line. The rainbow appears again to change to the episode clips. *Season 12 is similar to Seasons 7 and 8, but it lacks the kids saying "Hey everybody, It's Time for Barney Says" Replacements/Alternate Versions *In Season 9, the segment was replaced with one with a female announcer talking about how the episode encourages kids to explore their world among other things. In addition, she explains how Barney is "a helping hand for growing children," and it later appeared in re-runs of Season 7-8. *In Seasons 10 and 11 there was a similar segment called "Let's Play with Barney," where Barney gives commentary on children having fun. He introduces the segment with an alternate line: "Hello again to all my friends. I'm glad you're here today. There's lots to do, when I'm with you. Let's have fun and play!" *In episodes from Season 13, to fit with the travel theme, an almost identical segment featuring Barney's Travel Book is shown with Barney explaining each episode's journey and explaining more about the country's culture. Background Music *In Season 1-3, an original composition plays. *In Season 4-6, the music was changed. *In Season 7, 8, and 12 the background music for Barney Says is an instrumental version of "Being Together". Trivia * For 1997 -1998 reruns of seasons 1-3, this segment was omitted, possibly due to time. * "My Family's Just Right For Me", "Carnival of Numbers", and "Let's Help Mother Goose!" are the only episodes to have two different versions. * "Playing It Safe", "Four Seasons Day", and "1-2-3-4-5 Senses!" are the only episodes to repeat a song that was played earlier during the episode. ** In Round and Round We Go, after the program ends and the scene changes to the Barney Says segment, the focus of it is to learn how to ride a bike safely. That was also the only home video to have a Barney Says segment. ** This makes "Home Sweet Homes" have the longest-running Barney Says segment without the use of a song. ** Coincidentally, "Eat, Drink and Be Healthy!", "Caring Means Sharing", and "What's That Shadow?" have the shortest Barney Says segments, running at the exact same length (18 seconds). Title Cards File:BarneySaysS1.png|Season 1 File:BarneySaysS2.png|Season 2 File:BarneySaysS3.png|Season 3 File:DSC00834.jpg|Seasons 4-6 File:DSC00835.jpg|Seasons 7, 8, and 12 Category:Segments Category:Barney & Friends